Twilight Is Not Dark,Night Is Not Dark,But Life Is
by Taylor Smashbox
Summary: *The flock comes in later*Max a ten year old girl who has wing is found by the cullen clan. Rasied by the cullens. And adoured by the cullens.but she is lonly and very portected her life seems usless if shes not happy so she runs away to find more of her kind.Will she sucssed? who will she find? friend or foe? rated t couse im paranoed
1. Were am I? This is weird

**-Blackness-**

I woke up to surprisingly soft ground-no wait were the hell am I? I was in what looked like a extra room in a fancy house. The covers were thick and lacy the room was yellowish pink(I think that the people that picked out the color are blind). Were am I? Thought again. Hey voice want to tell me? Of freack'n course annoy me every time I don't need help but when I need help? Nooooooooo! I tried to get out the bed but I realized a few things

1. I had a cast on my arm and leg (what happened?)

2. There was a girl on the room with a pixie cut hair cut(how did I miss that?)

3. She knew about my wings(*swear word of choice*)

Ok ill play it cool I thought

"who the hell are you and why am I here!" I shouted in the girls face

"Maximum-"she started to say

"Call me that again the pretty little face of your comes of" I snarled

"ok umm Max my name is Alice Cullen my family isn't here right now so um your going to hang with me for 5 hours and 37 minutes" she said with the smallest smile like we were friends for ever ok…

"look Alice you seem nice and all but were am I and why" I said the smile faded as she sat at the end of the bed slowly

"well what happened was I walking with jasper my umm well we'll get to that, we were walking when we say you try to fly away when something attacked you it was a wolf or something grabbed you leg braking it and then trying to gag you into a car I couldn't take it so I helped you we tried to get the kids from the car but was gone after we saved you so we took you home to our house and its been about five days" holy crap five days!

I spent the rest of the five hours telling Alice who I was. What I was

**I am evil and i want 5 revweis before i update and not just the lame it good update i mean tell me thimg like do this or i dont get this so i can make a good story**

**thanks**


	2. Off to save there butts

**MAX**

"Cold. It was cold. I was in a dog crate next to a dying experiment they left him here to die

'he is useless let him die' is what they said" I was on the verge of crying, I was telling Alice my life story. She had no expression on her face I could tell she was listing but in her own world.

"I knew I had to escape so I did"

**FIVE HOURS THRITY MINS LATER:**

"well max how old are you?" Alice said after I finished my life story

"um I think about ten"

"Are you hungry? We have food" Alice said my heart skips a beat

"heck yeah" I practically yell. A few minutes later she comes in with a try of food. I eat in less than a minute. She brings more food. I eat more. Soon the rest of the family comes

"Carlisle come here we have a guest" Alice yells when the front door opens

"what do you mean Alice?" a few voices yell one boy just chuckles to him self

"Jazz you know about this" more voices yell

"LOOK BOZOS GET UP HERE 'CUSE SHE SAID SO!"I yell I felt like I had to stick up for her. The voices stop. Everyone comes upstairs they all sound graceful . There were six people. The first person to walk in was a man that looked like a movie star

"that's Carlisle"

**SEVEN YEARS LATER**

I really hate Emmett and Jasper right now there always betting and some how I have to get involved . And that is somehow the perfectly good reason why I'm saving there ass they had to go and bet who was the fastest of the two (Edward the fastest of all time exempt for me when flying) then they knocked over the coffee table crash Esme's favorite vase luckily they found a replica of it for sale on line of course it was half way across the country and were using my extreme fast flying to get the Ass holes! I was super typed so I stopped for some food at chick-fill-a(**Thumbs up for chicken!).** Edward walked in and sat be said me

"hey why are you all the way across the country?"

"oh emdnttt ang japprrt brockd tfj vadse"I said with a mouthful of chicken sandwich

"In English max" I swallowed

"Emmett and Jazz broke Esme's fav vase and I'm picking up the replica the bought"

"damn them come on lets get the vase and leave"

**ok leave reveis on what max powers are :D!**


	3. Major thanks !

Thank's,

I would like to thank anyone who reveiwed! I have made my choose to save the poor story but I'll need help and lots of ideas! Thanks to:

darkheart789

karate bookworm1

Darksidetofly

Ann

MintGirlz

Ashlee

Ashley (yes there were peps named ashlee&ashley)

And a Super Happy lalala thank you to:

drum roll please

(*drum roll)

Maddiepattie for my first reveiwer and resone to contine past chapter one

and

T1gert for the idea past now !

(**if you want to be mentoied next time withch i will do! Please reveiw!)**


	4. I knew he was troble when he walked in!

MAX POV

I was flying home with the was running under me he came aloung for my 'safty' but i think that was crap. I also was thinking about how to get them back for this umm... what could i do... i also ran into an explosion.

FANG POV

oh crap were did Iggy get that Bomb? Ugghh little butt. Ive seen him with gazzy showing him how to build bombs that little tweers going to breack gazzy! It was about a week after Jeb went missing and i rounded up Iggy to help me find him. Nudge was at home waith gazzy and Angle i showed her how to feed them, that was all i knew anyway.

"Iggy please dont kill anything living"

"No, i'll kill somthing that is not liveing"

"I am rolling my eyes Iggy" why you may ask did i say that? Well he's blind. Thats when i herd  
"ahhhgggfff" it sounded like a girl. Crap. Well wasnt to good with girls anyway. I swooped down to seen her falling for the air. Wait girls dont fly .I looked harder to see wings. Big crap. Gaint Crap. I did not think to long when i cought her.

"Iggy?! You butt come here!"

"get off of me" said the girl stuggling

"drop her and go away" said a voice deadly smooth oh CRAP.

"sorry" i droped her and saw he was sparkly like really sparkly in the sun

"hey glitter boy whats going on i couldnt just leave Girl he could be a white coat! Then a punch to my back made me forget about everything.

MAX

that stuiped boy ruwind everything first of all my eyes hurt form the bomb then there was that he mad edward all syco then that he fainted from what twenty earaers and made a blind kid fight, then the fact i got in troble for replaceing stuff when it broke, and last was that he was a smok'n hot!

"what happened?!" Esme asked

"umm well we were coming back from the getting the vase and-"

"what Vase?"

"ask Jasper, and anyway there was a bomb and umm Two kids and one is blind and we fought earaser cuse they came and like punched him" i pointed at the srwany whight kid in dark clothing. Looked up and I quickly looked away any way long story short its Jasper and Emetes fault!" i ran away form emete. Carlsile was looking at the two kids who were badly hurt kinda he helped them but said they should stay for a week or two.


	5. When they left

I watched Fang but talked to Iggy more. Fang was dark and well no 'talky' more 'I need to get out of here' mood. Iggy on the other hand was light and I could relate to everything he talked about .I wanted them to stay but…

I was sleeping in the chair in living room when I woke suddenly. The ground was rumbling in a weird way I couldn't fathom what it was. I was alert, and that made everyone in the house go still. I looked out the window and saw them coming! Oh no…!

The fight was fast, I didn't see though. Me? I was having a mental break down. The faces of the erasers brought back memories of before the Cullen's. I could feel Alice helping me to my room but I just saw the cages, the shots in to my arm, and the stabs of pain.

"Max? Are you ok?"the soothing voice of Alice washed over me and I felt calm. Like that hadn't just happened, it was a dream.

"yeah, umm headache "I said this sleepily and tired "can get some water?"

"sure" she was gone and back in such a short time it was crazy. I gulped down the water and felt sort of normal?

OooOooOoo

They left after that I said bye to them but I was glad they were going. They always made me feel guilty. But it's not my fault I had my life and they had theirs… right …? That's what keep me up at night. It was four years later my real story starts so here it goes…


End file.
